simpsons_hitnrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Level.mfk (Level 1)
The following is the contents of the level.mfk script, located in the PC Version's scripts\missions\level01 folder. The game uses this file for Level 1 to load all gags, p3d files, destinations, and missions that the level ends up using. AddMission("m0"); AddMission("m1"); AddMission("m2"); AddMission("m3"); AddMission("m4"); AddMission("m5"); AddMission("m6"); AddMission("m7"); AddBonusMission("sr1"); // street race 1 - a time trial AddBonusMission("sr2"); // street race 2 - circuit race AddBonusMission("sr3"); // street race 2 - waypoint race AddBonusMission("gr1"); // street race 2 - waypoint race AddBonusMission("bm1"); // bonus mission 1 AddTeleportDest("Simpsons' House", 220, 3.5, -172, "l1z1.p3d;l1r1.p3d;l1r7.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Kwik E Mart", 209, 3.6, -285, "l1z2.p3d;l1r1.p3d;l1r2.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Church", 193.8, -0.9, -570, "l1r2.p3d;l1z2.p3d;l1z3.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Springfield Elementary", -11, 0.7, -586, "l1z3.p3d;l1r2.p3d;l1r3.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Burns' Mansion", -186, 3.5, -96, "l1z4.p3d;l1r3.p3d;l1r4a.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Stonecutters Tunnel", -405, 2, 60, "l1z4.p3d;l1r3.p3d;l1r4a.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Power Plant Interior", -80, 0.8, 297 , "l1r4a.p3d;l1z6.p3d;l1r6.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Power Plant Parking Lot", 40, 0, 296, "l1z6.p3d;l1r6.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Tomacco", 190, -0.7, 425, "l1r6.p3d;l1z6.p3d;l1z7.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Trailer Park", 391, -2.2, 494, "l1z7.p3d;l1r6.p3d;l1r7.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Cletus' House", 333.5, -1.8, 356, "l1z7.p3d;l1r6.p3d;l1r7.p3d;"); AddTeleportDest("Graveyard", 368, 5.1, 5.4, "l1z1.p3d;l1r1.p3d;l1r7.p3d;"); LoadP3DFile("art\phonecamera.p3d"); LoadP3DFile("art\cards.p3d"); LoadP3DFile("art\wrench.p3d"); LoadP3DFile("art\missions\generic\missgen.p3d"); LoadP3DFile("art\chars\homer_kickwave.p3d"); LoadP3DFile("art\chars\homer_electrocuted.p3d"); LoadP3DFile("art\missions\level01\l1_doors.p3d"); LoadP3DFile("art\l01_fx.p3d","GMA_LEVEL_OTHER"); //This is the level WB data that is persistent. LoadP3DFile("art\missions\level01\level.p3d"); //This is the level "jump boost zones" LoadP3DFile("art\missions\level01\jumps.p3d"); //load wasps LoadP3DFile("art\missions\level01\wasps.p3d"); // New way to load Level Cars LoadDisposableCar("art\cars\famil_v.p3d","famil_v","DEFAULT"); // chase/harass vehicle LoadP3DFile( "art\cars\cPolice.p3d" ); // Traffic vehicle models // LoadP3DFile( "art\cars\huskA.p3d" ); LoadP3DFile( "art\cars\pickupA.p3d" ); LoadP3DFile( "art\cars\glastruc.p3d" ); LoadP3DFile( "art\cars\schoolbu.p3d" ); // sedanA LoadP3DFile( "art\cars\minivanA.p3d" ); //LoadP3DFile( "art\cars\compactA.p3d" ); //LoadP3DFile( "art\cars\sportsA.p3d" ); //LoadP3DFile( "art\cars\SUVA.p3d" ); LoadP3DFile("art\missions\generic\sim_door.p3d"); // MS10: Only because we can't unload vehicles yet // //LoadP3DFile("art\cars\homer_v.p3d"); AddVehicleSelectInfo( "ART\CARS\snake_v.p3d", "snake_v", "snake" ); AddVehicleSelectInfo( "ART\CARS\wiggu_v.p3d", "wiggu_v", "wiggum" ); //AddVehicleSelectInfo( "ART\CARS\gramp_v.p3d", "gramp_v", "grampa" ); AddVehicleSelectInfo( "ART\CARS\cletu_v.p3d", "cletu_v", "cletus" ); // Bind gag NISes to the interiors they can be used in. // ClearGagBindings(); // //ADDING SIMPSONS HOUSE TOUCH GAGS FOR LEVEL 01// // //SH_grandpa bumps head GagBegin("gag_s5.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); GagSetCycle("cycle"); GagSetPosition(500.196 ,-20 ,-400.579 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_s5"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 6.0 ); GagEnd(); //SH_gag_flanders_beer_can *PUT IN LEVEL 4 ONLY //GagBegin("gag_s_f1.p3d"); //GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); //GagSetCycle("single"); //GagSetPosition(500.196 ,-20 ,-400.579 ); //GagSetRandom(1); //GagSetSound("gag_s_f1"); //GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 2.0 ); //GagEnd(); //SH_gag_flanders_borrows *PUT IN LEVEL 4 ONLY //GagBegin("gag_s_f2.p3d"); //GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); //GagSetCycle("single"); //GagSetPosition(500.196 ,-20 ,-400.579 ); //GagSetRandom(1); // GagSetSound("NED5002.wav & NED0201.wav"); //GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 2.0 ); //GagEnd(); //SH_gag_grandpa_talks_2_bowl GagBegin("gag_s1.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(500.196 ,-20 ,-400.579 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_s1"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 2.0 ); GagEnd(); //sh_gag_grampa_sleeps GagBegin("gag_s2.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(500.196 ,-20 ,-400.579 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_s2"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 2.0 ); GagEnd(); //SH_gag_grandpa_lost GagBegin("gag_s3.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(500.196 ,-20 ,-400.579 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_s3"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 2.0 ); GagEnd(); //SH_gag_grampa_talks_2_maggie GagBegin("gag_s4.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(500.196 ,-20 ,-400.579 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_s4"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 2.0 ); GagEnd(); //SH_gag_maggie_drinks GagBegin("gag_s_m1.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(500.292 ,-20 ,-400.751 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_s_m1"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 2.0 ); GagEnd(); //SH_gag_maggie_swings GagBegin("gag_s_m2.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); GagSetCycle("cycle"); GagSetPosition(500.292 ,-20.2 ,-400.751 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_s_m2"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 2.0 ); GagEnd(); //SH_gag_homer_eat_cheese *PUT IN LEVEL 4 ONLY //GagBegin("gag_s_h1.p3d"); //GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); //GagSetCycle("cycle"); //GagSetPosition(500.196 ,-20 ,-400.579 ); //GagSetRandom(1); //GagSetSound("mmcheese.wav"); T:\Simpsons2\Sound\WAVE FILES\SOUND_FOR_GAGS\Simpsons_house_sound //GagSetTrigger("touch", 496.942 , -19.341 , -394 , 20.0 ); //GagEnd(); // //ADDING KWIKI MART TOUCH GAGS FOR LEVEL 01// // //KM_gag_krusty_porn GagBegin("gag_k_k1.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(499 ,-20 ,-300 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_k_k1"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 505 , -20 , -292 , 7.0 ); GagEnd(); //KM_gag_hans_football GagBegin("gag_k_h1.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(499.457 ,-20 ,-285.458 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_k_h1"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 504.052 , -20 , -295.18 , 1.1 ); GagEnd(); //KM_gag_millhouse_pee GagBegin("gag_k_m1.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("cycle"); GagSetPosition(500 ,-20 ,-299.886 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_k_m1"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 505 , -20 , -292 , 15 ); GagEnd(); //KM_gag_robmoleman_pain GagBegin("gag_k_sr.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(499.156 ,-20 ,-297.801 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_k_sr"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 505 , -20 , -288.223 , 12 ); GagEnd(); //KM_gag_nelson_millhouse_beating1 GagBegin("gag_k_n1.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(500.745 ,-20 ,-288.223 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_k_n1"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 505 , -20 , -292 , 6.8 ); GagEnd(); //KM_gag_nelson_millhouse_beating2 //GagBegin("gag_k_n2.p3d"); //GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); //GagSetCycle("cycle"); //GagSetPosition(500 ,-20 ,-300 ); //GagSetRandom(1); //GagSetSound("gag_k_n2"); //GagSetTrigger("touch", 505 , -20 , -292 , 10 ); //GagEnd(); //KM_gag_jimbo_kearney_steal GagBegin("gag_k_js.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(500 ,-20 ,-300 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_k_js"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 505 , -20 , -292 , 6.8 ); GagEnd(); // //ADDING SCHOOL TOUCH GAGS FOR LEVEL 01// // //SC_gag_burns_toxic GagBegin("gag_sc_1.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SpringfieldElementary"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(495.79 ,-20 ,-349.513 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_sc_1"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 502 , -18 , -355 , 3.3 ); GagEnd(); //SC_gag_ralph eating paste GagBegin("gag_sc_2.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SpringfieldElementary"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(500.185 ,-20 ,-349.966 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_sc_2"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 502 , -18 , -355 , 3.3 ); GagEnd(); //SC_gag_ralph_sharpener GagBegin("gag_sc_3.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SpringfieldElementary"); GagSetCycle("cycle"); GagSetPosition(499.752 ,-20 ,-350.21 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_sc_3"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 502 , -18 , -355 , 3.3 ); GagEnd(); //sc_gag_willie_rake GagBegin("gag_sc_4.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SpringfieldElementary"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(495.79 ,-20 ,-350.224 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_sc_4"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 502 , -18 , -355 , 3.3 ); GagEnd(); //SC_gag_willie_holding_pig GagBegin("gag_sc_5.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SpringfieldElementary"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(500.328 ,-20 ,-350.121 ); GagSetRandom(1); GagSetSound("gag_sc_5"); GagSetTrigger("touch", 502 , -18 , -349 , 4.5 ); GagEnd(); // //ADDING INTERACTIVE GAGS FOR LEVEL 01// // //barbeque gag GagBegin("gag_bbq.p3d"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(228.567, 3.355, -199.931); GagSetSparkle(1); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_bbq"); GagSetTrigger("action", 228.567, 3.355, -201.097, .812); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //poison gas gag GagBegin("gag_gas.p3d"); GagSetCycle("reset"); GagSetPosition(11, .998, 337); GagSetSparkle(1); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_gas"); GagSetTrigger("action", 12.35, .998, 337, 1.5); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //Flander's bomb shelter gag GagBegin("gag_shel.p3d"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(262.601, 2.149, -208.027); GagSetSparkle(1); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_shel"); GagSetTrigger("action", 261.874, 2.515, -206.561, 1.5); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //SwingSet in Homer's Yard GagBegin("gag_swng.p3d"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(221.179, 3.766, -204.937); GagSetSparkle(1); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_swng"); GagSetTrigger("action", 219.314, 3.957, -206.512, 3.5); GagSetAnimCollision(1); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //SwingSet in Park GagBegin("gag_swg2.p3d"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(152.941, 6.365, -200.761); GagSetSparkle(1); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_swng"); GagSetTrigger("action", 150.821, 6.337, -202.115, 3.5); GagSetAnimCollision(1); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //Chuck: commenting this out due to level_heap_other memory //restriction and this gag being 390KB //Crows Flying out of Tommacco Field //GagBegin("gag_crow.p3d"); //GagSetCycle("single"); //GagSetPosition(196.418, 0.119, 402.482); //GagSetRandom(0); //GagSetSound("gag_crows"); //GagSetTrigger("touch", 197.749, -2.872, 400.099, 20); //GagEnd(); //Squishee Machine in KwikEMart GagBegin("gag_sqsh.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(Squish); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_sqsh"); GagSetTrigger("action", SquishTrig, .66); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //Jasper in the Freezer Gag GagBegin("gag_jasp.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(Jasper); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_jasp"); GagSetTrigger("action", JasperTrig, 2); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //ATM bank machine Gag GagBegin("gag_atm.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("reset"); GagSetPosition(ATM); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_atm"); GagSetTrigger("action", ATMTrig, 1); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //TV in Simpsons House GagBegin("gag_tv.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SimpsonsHouse"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(TV); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_tv"); GagSetTrigger("action", TVTrig, 1.35); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //Aztec fire GagBegin("gag_azte.p3d"); GagSetCycle("reset"); GagSetPosition(241.347, 3.345, -201.126); GagSetSparkle(1); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_azte"); GagSetTrigger("action", 240.699, 3.366, -201.166, 2.82); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //PowerPlant Melt Down GagBegin("gag_melt.p3d"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(-81.089, 2.696, 323.139); GagSetSparkle(1); GagSetIntro(1); GagSetOutro(60); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetCameraShake(.1, 450, 3.5); GagSetSound("gag_melt"); GagSetTrigger("action", -80.698, -0.008, 320.838, 1.7); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //Dead fire extinguisher gag GagBegin("gag_fire.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SpringfieldElementary"); GagSetCycle("single"); GagSetPosition(Fire); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_fire"); GagSetTrigger("action", FireTrig, 2.057); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //Fire Alarm Gag GagBegin("gag_sknr.p3d"); GagSetInterior("SpringfieldElementary"); GagSetCycle("reset"); GagSetPosition(Alarm); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_sknr"); GagSetTrigger("action", AlarmTrig, 1.835); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //MarygoRound //GagBegin("gag_mgr.p3d"); //GagSetCycle("reset"); //GagSetPosition(146.717, 4.989, -183.561); //GagSetSparkle(1); //GagSetRandom(0); //GagSetSound("gag_mgr"); //GagSetTrigger("action", 146.845, 5.76, -183.561, 4.429); //GagSetAnimCollision(1); //GagSetPersist(1); //GagSetCoins(1, -1); //GagEnd(); //Larry The Looter FMV gag GagBegin("gag_tele.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagPlayFMV("loot.rmv"); GagSetCycle("reset"); GagSetPosition(505.452, -19.91, -303.307); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_loot"); GagSetTrigger("action", 506.452, -19.91, -303.307, .864); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //Silent Alarm in the Kwik E Mart GagBegin("gag_alm2.p3d"); GagSetInterior("KwikEMart"); GagSetCycle("reset"); GagSetPosition(504.31, -19.0961, -297.76); GagSetRandom(0); GagSetSound("gag_alm2"); GagSetTrigger("action", 503.872, -20, -297.024, 0.961); GagSetPersist(1); GagSetCoins(1, -1); GagEnd(); //Suppress Characters from being Drivers //COMMENTING OUT MANY OF THESE, AS THEY ARE NOT DRIVERS SuppressDriver("homer"); SuppressDriver("marge"); SuppressDriver("apu"); SuppressDriver("lisa"); //SuppressDriver("ned"); //SuppressDriver("barney"); //SuppressDriver("burns"); //SuppressDriver("lenny"); SuppressDriver("smithers"); //SuppressDriver("milhouse"); //SuppressDriver("nelson"); //SuppressDriver("ralph"); //SuppressDriver("carl"); SuppressDriver("skinner"); //SuppressDriver("gil"); //SuppressDriver("moe"); //SuppressDriver("krusty"); //SuppressDriver("eddie"); //SuppressDriver("willie"); //SuppressDriver("patty"); SuppressDriver("grandpa"); //SuppressDriver("louie"); //SuppressDriver("moleman"); //SuppressDriver("cletus"); SuppressDriver("bart"); //he is in the stree race Category:.mfk Files Category:Level 1 .mfk Files